The deregulation of gas, water, and electric utilities has paralleled in nature the deregulation of the telephone service industry. Prior to deregulation, utility services were legal monopolies which were controlled on a jurisdiction-by-jurisdiction basis. One company either produced the product and/or purchased the product in bulk (electric power, natural gas, water), maintained a physical network for distribution (cables, pipes, etc.), and provided service to residential, commercial and industrial consumers. Consumers did not have a choice as to what electric, water, or gas supplier to use.
Under the new, deregulated scheme, there are three categories of companies involved in producing and delivering electric power: product generators, the purchasing exchange, and the local service providers. For example, the electric producers will be responsible for operating electric power generation plants, such as coal, gas, nuclear or hydroelectric generators. The purchasing exchange will be responsible for collecting bids for product from the generators and consumption needs from the local service providers, placing orders to the providers to satisfy the needs of the consumers on a daily and possibly even an hourly basis. The local service providers are the end-user service provider, who manages customer accounts, provides customer service, and generates daily or hourly bids for product to the purchasing exchange. Since the electric power industry has been relatively slow in adopting new technology in the past several decades, none of these companies are well situated to handle the collection of billing data, sorting of the data based on consumer and supplier, and integration of that data into invoices, usage reports, and the like.
The problem is further complicated by the fact that electric power will be bought and sold on an exchange on a daily basis, which is not well supported by the current monthly usage data collection and processing methods and systems. This means, in order to get the best price available and the closest actual quantity of power to be consumed, the purchasing exchange and the local service providers need to have very accurate and recent data on the consumption of power by their customer base. This drives a need to collect usage readings on a frequent basis, such as a daily or hourly basis, rather than the traditional manually collected usage readings which are collected monthly. The cost of manually-read daily and hourly readings is prohibitive, so some sort of automated reading system is needed to collect usage data on a daily basis. This situation exists for water meters and gas meters, as well.
In the prior art, there are many automated meter reading ("AMR") systems from several companies. Companies such as CellNet, Hunt Technologies, Inc., Itron, and Schlumberger have AMR systems developed and deployed, as discussed in "AMR Deployments in North America", by Howard A. Scott, Ph.D., published in PowerValue magazine, November of 1998. Some of these systems use telephone lines and modems to communicate meter reading data from the point-of-consumption meter to a centralized collection system, while others use radio frequency ("RF") carrier or power line carrier ("PLC") to accomplish the same. The "1998 Pocket Guide to AMR Deployments", prepared by Howard A. Scott, Ph.D., published by the Automated Meter Reading Association ("AMRA"), also describes the state of installed AMR systems, their telemetry technology and architectures.
Due to the cost of producing, installing and operating AMR systems, they traditionally have only been applied to large-volume industrial and commercial consumers. Additionally, these systems use proprietary database means in order to store the data, and proprietary collection technology to transmit usage data from the points of consumption ("POC") to the centralized database. These database systems are particularly unsuitable for usage in integrating consumption data from several suppliers in the new, deregulated utility environment because they were originally designed with the assumption that the operator of the billing system is one and the same as the service producer and provider. This sudden change in business environment coupled with out-of*date technology status at the utility companies has given rise to a substantial need and desire to outsource billing services to third parties. The trend towards outsourcing of billing and customer service is described well in industry articles such as "Utilities Step Up to Outsourcing", in Utility Business magazine, published July, 1998, and also in "Volt VIEWTech Establishes Billing Service Bureau", in Utility Automation magazine, published in September of 1998.
Turning now to the telephone service industry, a similar monopolistic arrangement was divested and deregulated over 15 years ago, thereby providing room in the industry for many types of companies. There are companies which carry only long distance traffic, companies which provide only toll-free (800) and toll (900) call services, and local service providers (Regional Bell Operating Companies or "RBOCs") The competitiveness of the new industry has been strong, resulting in innovative new services, methods of charging for services, and in some cases, considerable decreases in cost of services. The RBOCs have enjoyed a protection from competition in the local service provider as long as the RBOCs themselves provide only local telephone service. The RBOCs have been responsible for unified billing service to the customers, integrating usage data from all of the various service providers into a single database, single invoice, and single usage report. Underlying all of this capability are several methods of data collection, including manual methods of data transfer such as the physical transport of magnetic tapes, and automated methods including Bell Communications Research's ("BellCore") Automated Message Accounting Teleprocessing System ("AMATPS"), Automated Message Accounting Data Network Service ("AMADNS"), and the American National Standards Institute ("ANSI") Signaling System 7 ("SS7") Transaction Capabilities Application Part ("TCAP").
A general overview of the billing data collection and processing approach used in BellCore-compliant systems is given in BellCore Notes on the Network, 1994, Section 5, and is well known within the art, as well as specific standards for AMATPS, AMADNS, and the BellCore AMA Record Format ("BAF").
Signaling System 7 standards such as the American National Standards Institute ("ANSI") ANSI T1.110-1992 "Telecommunications--Signaling System No. 7--General Information", and ANSI T1.114-1996 "Telecommunications--Signaling System Number 7--Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP)", are well-known within the telecommunications art. The book "Signaling System #7" by Travis Russell, published by McGraw-Hill 1995, also provides a useful overview and details of the SS7 network, capabilities, and protocols.
Within the telephone network and protocols are capabilities for any telephony service provider to create usage records, referred to by several terms including Call Detail Record ("CDR") and Message Data Recording ("MDR"). These records are typically created by the service provided at the terminating end, or "called party" end, of the telephone routing. For example, if a subscriber dials a number which results in a charge from the service provider of the dialed number, the service provider creates a record of the calling party's telephone number, time of start of service, and time of end of service. If the service provider has several services available at the same telephone number, the record may also include an indication of which service(s) were consumed. The telephone switch equipment at the service provider's facility maintains the records in a persistent memory means, such as a database.
Periodically, the Message Detail Records are collected by various billing service companies or Revenue Accounting Offices ("RAO"). These records can be collected through a variety of means, such as dial-up modem connections, dedicated data connections, or networked data connections including Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol ("TCP/IP), and using a number of protocols to transfer the data, including the BellCore AMATPS or AMADNS, ANSI SS7 TCAP or proprietary protocols.
The RAO's collect all of the MDR for the subscribers for whom the RAO is required to process invoices. After the periodic collection of MDR is complete, data processing on the records to create subscriber invoices is performed, including a process called "rating" in which the subscriber's profile is used to determine particular prices and rates of each service consumed.
Many RBOCs operate proprietary or custom billing and maintenance databases which interface to the telephone network to perform MDR collection, but some third parties offer software packages designed for telephone billing and maintenance, such as the Saturn Customer Care and Billing Product from Cronus Technology, Inc. The Saturn product includes usage reconciliation and settlement functionality, subscriber billing capabilities, provisioning, rating (the process of charging different service rates depending on time, date, day, and quantity consumed), and invoicing for telephone services. Further, a flexible MDR import capability allows the Saturn to receive MDR in a variety of standard, such as BAF, records and non-standard or proprietary record formats.
Another standard of interest in the prior art is Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers ("IEEE") Standard for Utility Telemetry Service Architecture for Switched Telephone Network, IEEE Standard 1390-1995, supported by the Automated Meter Reading Association ("AMRA"). This standard sets forth a method for connecting the automated meters to the centralized utility collection systems through the switched telephone network, disabling certain analog electronic telephony characteristic, such as ring signal, to initiate a connection to the automated meter. This is intended to allow the utility collection system to initiate contact with the automated meter via a dial-up telephone call without causing the telephones at the consumer's premise to ring, but the equipment collecting the meter reading data is not a telephony billing system as used by the AMATPS, AMADNS, and SS7 networks.
A fundamental difference in the metering technology between the telephone network and utility networks is the point at which the metering is performed. Telephone services are metered, or measured, at the source of the service, such as the RBOC. In other words, call durations, origins, and destinations are recorded at the "central office", not at the point of consumption, or the home or office. Electric, gas, and water services are measured at the point of consumption, such as the house or industrial site, not at the source.
Commercially, the RBOCs have found themselves in a relatively uncompetitive stance to enter many of the other non-local-service markets, such as Internet Service Provider (ISP), alternative long distance, call centers (800 and 900 services), and cable television. All of these other markets are aggressively covered by well established players, so the RBOCs are in a position to look for other revenue streams.
So, a commercial opportunity is defined by the RBOCs having a highly distributed, powerfully networked multi-service multi-provider billing capability which is well-established and cost effective. Further, the RBOCs have a strong desire tc take on new business and service lines. Concurrently, the utility service providers need an outsource supplier of billing services. But, the technology of the two parties is fundamentally incompatible within the systems of the prior art.
The following references, standards, and journal publications provide information as to the technical and commercial background to the invention:
1. "AMR Deployments in North America", by Howard A. Scott, Ph.D., published in PowerValue magazine, November of 1998. PA1 2. "1998 Pocket Guide to AMR Deployments", prepared by Howard A. Scott, Ph.D., published by the Automated Meter Reading Association. PA1 3. "Utilities Step Up to Outsourcing", Utility Business magazine, published July, 1998. PA1 4. "Volt VIEWTech Establishes Billing Service Bureau", in Utility Automation magazine, published September of 1998. PA1 5. Section 5 "Billing, Customer Data, and Control", BOC Notes on the LEC Network, document number SR-TSV-002275, Bell Communications and Research, 1994. PA1 6. "Automatic Message Accounting Teleprocessing System (AMATPS) Generic Requirements", document number TR-TSY-000385, Issue 1 with Revision 1, published February 1990 by Bell Communications and Research. PA1 7. "Generic Requirements for the Automatic Message Accounting Data Networking System (AMADNS)", document number GR-1343-CORE, Issue 1, published February 1994 by Bell Communications and Research. PA1 8. "Bellcore Automatic Message Accounting Format (BAF) Requirements", document number TR-NWT-001100, Issue 2, published February 1993 by Bell Communications and Research. PA1 9. "Message Detail Recording (MDR)", document number FSD 02-02-1110, Issue 1, published October 1993 by Bell Communications and Research. PA1 10. "Signaling System #7" by Travis Russell, published by McGraw-Hill, copyright 1995. PA1 11. "How Protel+ Works", published by Prodata Systems, Inc., Mar. 19, 1999, at http://www.prodata.com/telephone/protel.htm. PA1 12. "Cadebill.RTM. Version 2.0 Billing System for Telehpony Service Providers", published by MCL Systems Limited, Mar. 19, 1999, at http://www.mclsystems.com/cadebill.html. PA1 13. "MicroLegend SS7 Tutorial: What is SS7", published by MicroLegend Telecom Systems, Inc., Mar. 2, 1999, at http://www.microlegend.com/whatss7.htm. PA1 14. "MicroLegend SS7 Tutorial: The SS7 Protocol Stack", published by MicroLegend Telecom Systems, Inc., Mar. 2, 1999, at http://www.microlegend.com/stack.htm. PA1 15. "MicroLegend SS7 Tutorial: Transaction Capabilities Application Part", published by MicroLegend Telecom Systems, Inc., Mar. 2, 1999, at http://www.microlegend.com/tcap.htm. PA1 16. "MicroLegend VSP", published by MicroLegend Telecom Systems, Inc., Dec. 28, 1998, at http://www.microlegend.com/home.htm. PA1 17. "Introducing Saturn Customer Care and Billing Products", published by Cronus Technology Inc., Dec. 28, 1998, at http://www.cronustech.com/ProductsBilling&.htm. PA1 18. "Saturn Subscriber Billing System", published by Cronus Technology Inc., Dec. 28, 1998, at http://www.cronustech.com/ProductsSatumSBS.htm. PA1 19. "Signalling System Number 7 (SS7)--Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP)", document number T1.114-1996, published by American National Standards Institute in 1996. PA1 20. "IEEE Standard for Utility Telemetry Service Architecture for Switched Telephone Network", document number 1390-1995, published in 1995 by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method to integrate and interface telephone billing systems to semi-automated and automated meter reading systems.
There further exists a need in the art for this system and method to provide flexible compatibility to receive data from prior art AMR systems, and to submit billing data to prior art telephone service billing systems.